(Drabble&Ficlet) BangHim & Others KPop
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: I LUV BANGHIM, & some of KPop couples too. I just need to take this out from my mind, u know? To keep me away from insanity? It's gonna be update anytime dat I want. N I suggest, u don't need to think too much 'bout what I make. Just enjoy it, OK!
1. Chapter 1 : (BangHim)A looser Teleporter

**(BangHim) A Looser Teleporter**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fantasy/AU

Main Cast :

Kim Him Chan

Bang Yong Guk

Support Cast :

DaeJae *just mention*

**A Looser Teleporter**

"Gukie?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Him Chan menatap heran Yong Guk yang tiba-tiba berteleportasi tepat di depan tendanya. Bukankah namja itu seharusnya bersama Dae Hyun dan timnya? Lalu? Apa yang sekarang dia lakukan di sini?! Dan apa itu dua benda di tangannya?

"Aku kemari untuk memberikan ini padamu." Dengan gummy smile cemerlang, Yong Guk memakaikan dua benda yang dibawanya ke tubuh Him Chan; sebuah syal dan sepasang sarung tangan rajut berwarna merah.

Makhluk cantik di hadapan Yong Guk hanya memiringkan kepala, dengan tatapan innocent diperhatikannya aktifitas Yong Guk yang kini tengah mengalungkan syal di lehernya.

"Yang lain bagaimana? Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Him Chan akhirnya, setelah Yong Guk memakaikan sarung tangan terakhir di tangan kirinya tanpa... perlawanan?

Hei, Him Chan! Ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa kau begitu patuh dan membiarkan Yong Guk memperlakukanmu layaknya anak kecil begitu saja?! Dimana jiwa pemberontakmu?!

Beberapa orang di sekitar keduanya menganga, menyaksikan BangHim moment dengan pandangan ada-apa-ini? Bahkan, Yoo Young Jae yang biasanya bersikap cuek dan tidak peduli itu, sekarang terlihat begitu konyol dengan mata doe melotot nyaris keluar dari kelopak matanya, dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Tenang. Semua baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar. Aku hanya... ingin mengantarkan ini untukmu. Aku ingat kalau ttadi kau tidak membawa dua benda ini sebelum berangkat. Dasar pabbo! Kau ingin mati membeku, ya?!" Yong Guk berucap panjang-lebar. dan 'sedikit' mengomel. Anehnya, Him Chan malah terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Kkkkk~ Jeongmal gumawo, Gukie~ Ini sangat hangat." Him Chan membenamkan dagu ke dalam syal. Kemudian kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu ia letakkan di pipi, berusaha memberitahukan pada namja tampan berkulit tan di depannya, betapa hangat dan betapa ia menghargai pemberian tersebut.

_Blush~_

_O. My..._

Semua orang di sana tentu melihatnya.

Astaga, Him Chan...! Kau membuat pipi seorang Bang Yong Guk memerah sempurna!

_Deg,_

_ Deg,_

_ Deg~_

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kau membuat otak namja itu tumpul dalam sekejap karena melihat senyuman lembutmu! Sekarang bagaima—

_Bwushhh~~~_

—na.

Bagus.

Lagi-lagi Yong Guk melakukannya.

Namja itu lenyap.

Menghilang di balik kabut asap hitam.

Tsk! dasar!

Lagi-lagi Yong Guk memanfaatkan kekuatan teleportasinya untuk melarikan diri. Pengecut, eoh?!

_Bang Yong Guk always be A Looser Teleporter in front of The Beautiful Creatures Himchanie._

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2 : (LayHan)Turning Our Chapter

**(LayHan) Turning Our Chapter**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Fluff/Fantasy/Genderswitch-Reborn/AU

Main Cast :

Zhang Yi Xing aka Lay

Xi Lu Han *female*

**Turning Our Chapter**

"Ya! Haraboji Lay!" pekik Lu Han heboh menghampiri Lay di dapur.

"Ya! Xi Lu Han! Jangan kira karena kau sekarang yeoja, aku tidak berani menjitak kepalamu, ya!?" ancam Lay sembari mengacung-acungkan pisau di depan wajah cantik Lu Han. (Lay kejam, eoh, mo ngejitak(?) Lu Han pke piso!-.-#Plakk)

Sementara itu, yeoja cantik yang diancam hanya cengengesan. Tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman dari namja manis seperti Lay.

"Loh? Kenapa tersinggung? Bukannya kau ini memang kakek-kakek?! Kakek-kakek pikun lebih tepatnya! HAHAHAHA~"

Dan Lu Han malah tertawa keras.

Membuat Lay langsung merengut dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula sebelum diinterupsi yeoja _evil_ bernama Xi Lu Han; memotong sayuran. "Huh, kalau aku kakek-kakek, lalu kau apa? Halmeonie _Hyperactive,_ begitu?!"

Lu Han kembali tertawa keras. Bukan karena balasan ketus Lay, tapi karena melihat ekspresi wajah namja itu yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat sedang marah.

"Lu Han, bagaimana perasaanmu saat terlahir kembali sebagai yeoja?" Lay bertanya tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari panci sup yang sekarang ia aduk-aduk isinya.

"Perasaanku? Biasa saja! Agak kaget, sih... tapi itu pada awalnya saja. Kalau sekarang, aku senang sekali! Paling tidak, sekarang... tidak akan ada lagi yang meragukan identitas _gender_-ku." Lu Han menjawabnya dengan ceria, seperti anak kecil karena menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berekspresi. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya, Lay?"

"Aku... hanya berpikir..." Mengangkat kepala, Lay berbalik hingga sekarang matanya bertemu dengan marbel doe milik Lu Han. "... Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Lu Han. Aku senang melihatmu terlahir sebagai yeoja~"

Deg!

_Blush~_

Tiba-tiba rasa panas merambat di kedua pipi Lu Han yang putih.

Selamat, Lay. Kau membuat seorang Xi Lu Han tersipu!

"Y-ya! Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Tiba-tiba memujiku begitu. K-kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku, 'kan? Kalau orang lain mendengarnya pasti—"

Lay yang mendapati reaksi salah tingkah nyata dari Lu Han, reflek tersenyum jahil. Dengan santai dia mendekati wajah cantik tersebut dan berhenti tepat ketika jarak hidung mereka tinggal 1 cm lagi. "Menurutmu?" tantangnya.

Wajah Lu Han sebanding warna dengan kepiting rebus _overcook_(?). Bibirnya yang pink dan mungil tampak membuka, dan menutup. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi... apa? Oh. Otak Lu Han buntu. Terlebih... wajah Lay ang berhiaskan senyuman manis memabukkan... semakin mendekat...

_Cup~_

Dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Saranghae, Xiao Lu~" bisik Lay begitu menjauh.

Sementara Lu Han...

Omo~!

Yeoja cantik itu mungkin akan jatuh terduduk jika saja kedua tangan kokoh Lay tidak – eum? Sejak kapan namja itu mengalungkan lengan ke pinggangnya?

Ukh!

_Screw that!_

Memangnya, siapa Lu Han yang akan memperdulikan gestur-gestur intim seperti itu jika sekarang ada seorang namja berwajah serupa malaikat yang tengah menatapnya intens; menunggu jawaban dari... GYAAAAAA! Lu Han tidak percaya ini! LAY MENYATAKAN CINTA PADANYA! Ah! Mungkin seharusnya dia menandai kejadian pada hari ini? Mencatatnya sebagai moment paling bersejarah, mungkin?

"Eum... Kau akan menjawab pernyataanku atau..."

Lay jelas kehilangan rasa percaya diri karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari yeoja dalam rengkuhannya. Apa dia terlalu terburu-buru, eoh? Atau mungkin... Lu Han memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?

_God. _

Terus terang, Lay tidak ingin status 'sahabat' melekat selamanya sebagai label diantara mereka.

Akan tetapi, kalau memang itulah yang Lu Han inginkan...

Merasa putus harapan, Lay berniat melepaskan rengkuhan saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan mungil milik Lu Han menangkup rahangnya, membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Nado saranghae, Yi Xing~"

_Cup~_

Nyaris dua sekade lamanya. Nyaris tiga kali mereka terlahir kembali sebagai sahabat. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya mereka membalik lembaran lama, dan menggantinya dengan _chapter _baru.

_Turning our chapter, _

_The final chapter,_

_Tittle : LOVER._

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3 : (BangHim)Bloody Kiss

**(BangHim) Bloody Kiss**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : M *4 violence & blood*

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fantasy/Vampire/AU

Main Cast :

Kim Him Chan

Bang Yong Guk

**Bloody Kiss**

"Nnghh..."

Erangan yang begitu lembut terdengar lolos dari bibir pink kemerahan milik seorang namja manis. Terlihat tubuh kurus itu tidak sendiri. Seorang namja tampan tengah menindihnya. Kedua tangan si manis berbaring di kedua sisi kepalanya, bergenggaman erat bersama tangan si namja tampan.

Bang Yong Guk, si namja tampan, wajahnya tenggelam dan menghilang pada sisi leher Kim Him Chan, namja manis yang ia tindih.

Apa yang Yong Guk lakukan?

Memberi Kissmark, 'kah?

Aniya, lebih tepatnya... Yong Guk, sang pangeran vampir, tengah menikmati darah manis yang disuguhkan oleh tubuh di bawahnya.

"A-anghh..."

Erangan lemah kembali Him Chan perdengarkan. Tubuhnya sudah begitu lemas. Yong Guk seperti kerasukan setan. Setelah semalaman menghisapi darahnya di tengah-tengah pergumulan mereka, pagi-nya pun, Him Chan harus terbangun dari tidur akibat merasakan sakit pada lehernya.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yong Guk yang menancapkan taringnya begitu dalam pada sisi leher si namja manis!

Menghisap...

Dan menikmati darah Him Chan dengan begitu rakus.

Setelah beberapa menit, erangan makhluk manis di bawah Yong Guk tidak terdengar lagi. Ia begitu lemah. Bahkan untuk mengerang sekalipun, dirinya tidak mampu.

Seolah tersadar, Yong Guk mengentikan aktifitasnya. Mata tajam berwarna biru terang, perlahan memudar, berganti warna cokelat keemasan yang terkesan sedikit normal, namun tidak biasa dimiliki oleh seorang manusia.

Him Chan terlihat sangat pucat.

Ukh, dia kelepasan lagi!

Lihat akibat perbuatannya! Him Chan bisa saja mati, bukan!?

"Mi-mianhe, Hime~ Gwenchana, Baby~?" tanya Yong Guk panik sembari membelai wajah cantik itu.

Him Chan hanya mampu membalas dengan tersenyum tipis disertai anggukan lemah, mengisyaratkan pada Yong Guk bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Yong Guk kembali menunduk, kali ini merapatkan bibirnya dan Him Chan dalam ciuman dalam nan lembut, seolah berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang tubuh kaku Yong Guk pun tidak miliki.

Bloody kiss...

Dahi Him Chan langsung mengerinyit begitu merasakan anyir darah menguasai ruang mulutnya. Entahlah, meskipun dirinya telah menjadi setengah vampir, tapi tetap saja, darah bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia nikmati sebagai 'makanan'.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yong Guk melepaskan ciuman lembutnya yang tentu saja tidak mendapat balasan dari Him Chan akibat terlalu lemas.

"Baby~, kau ingin berendam dalam air hangat? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

Tawaran Yong Guk hanya mendapat anggukan lemah.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh atletis Yong Guk membopong tubuh kurus Him Chan yang hanya berbalutkan selimut sutera hitam. Kulit bahu keduanya menempel, terlihat begitu kontras diantara cokelat bersanding putih.

_What a perfect-match combination._

Sang pangeran membawa sang puteri dalam rengkuhan lengannya memasuki kamar mandi. Dan tidak lupa, _bloody kiss_ lembut sebagai penghantar setiap langkah.

Him Chan memang tidak menyukai darah, tapi... dia menyukai bibir Yong Guk.

Ah, lebih tepatnya, Kim Him Chan, sangat mencintai Si Pangeran Vampir, Bang Yong Guk.

Oleh karena itu, menikmati _bloody kiss_ bersama sang pangeran tidaklah buruk.

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4 : (Kris&Jin) Jin's Method

**(Kris & Jin) Jin's Distraction Method**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Father-Son in law/AU

Main Cast :

Kim Seok Jin

Kris Wu

A/N : Ni Drabble berhubungan dengan crita (JV) The Beautiful Hib-Creatures. Just put it in between.

**Jin's Distraction Method**

'_I'm doom.'_

Jin meratap dalam hati.

Di saat Jin merana, di saat itu pula Kris dilewati oleh V dan Zelo. Namja blasteran tersebut menyaksikan semua 'kejahatan' yang adiknya lakukan pada Jin. Mendesah panjang, ia kemudian mendekati sang menantu.

"Zelo menjahilimu, ne?"

"NE!" Tapi itu hanya Jin teriakkan dalam hati. Bisa tamat dia kalau sampai mengatakannya lantang. Kris, 'kan, kakaknya si bocah menyebalkan itu! Alhasil, hanya senyuman aneh dan canggung lah yang mampu Jin perlihatkan. "E-eh? A-ani, Appa, Ze – ah, maksudku 'Paman' ti-tidak menjahiliku," bohongnya kentara.

"Huft... kau memanggilnya 'paman', berarti dia benar-benar menjahilimu."

_Ups._

Jin harus berkilah sece—

"Dia menyukai Taehyungie dan ingin merebutnya darimu. Karena itulah dia menjahili dan berusaha mengintimidasimu," tambah Kris lantang tanpa ekspresi.

Kenapa mertuanya ini terdengar biasa saja?

Oh! Apakah dia tahu kalau Zelo menyukai V?!

"Appa... tahu kalau..."

"Zelo menyukai Taehyungie? Ne, aku tahu."

Jin seolah melihat cahaya berkilauan di sekitar Kris. Mungkin dia bisa meminta tolong pada mertuanya ini untuk menjauhkan Zelo dari V? Paling tidak, memberi pengertian pada kucing hybrid itu kalau seorang Kim Tae Hyung, telah resmi menjadi MATE dari Kim Seok Jin?!

Seolah tahu apa yang Jin pikirkan, harapkan padanya, Kris menatap sang menantu prihatin. "Mianhe, Seokie, appa tidak bisa membantumu."

"Mwo?! Wae? Bukankah appa adalah hyung-nya?!" Jin tidak bermaksud mendesak, oke?

"Aku memang Hyung-nya. Tapi kau tahu? Zelo sangat aneh. Percaya atau tidak, dulunya.. dia menyukai Baekhyunie Umma-mu."

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

_Tik._

"MWO?!"

Pekikan Jin cukup memekakkan. Kris sampai menutup telinganya dengan telunjuk, takut-takut kalau dia akan tuli setelah ini. "Ish, kenapa kau malah berteriak, Seokie?!"

"Mianhe, Appa. Hanya saja aku... be-benarkah hal itu? Zelo menyukai... Baekhyunie Umma?"

"Ne. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku akan bersaing dengan bocah 4 tahun? Adikku sendiri? Zelo terus menempel seperti lintah, aku terpaksa... menggunakan cara _'itu'_."

Keraguan dalam suara Kris seolah tidak menghentikan lambungan tinggi akan secercah harapan di dada Jin. Berarti, ada harapan, eoh?

"Itu? Katakan, Appa! Apa caranya?!"

Bagai hendak menjatuhkan bom, Kris terlihat menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang berkali-kali sebelum berkata, "Zelo sangat menyukai sosok Baekhyunie. Karena itulah... mengingat Taehyungie sangat mirip dengan umma-nya... makanya..."

"Appa mengumpaninya dengan Taehyungie." Bibir Jin bergerak sendiri menyelesaikan kalimat Kris.

"Ne. Mianhe, Seokie. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menyingkirkan Zelo dari mate-mu, kau harus mencarikannya pengalihan baru yang serupa dengan Taehyungie. Hanya itu jalannya." Kris berkata pasrah dan berjalan menjauh setelah memberikan bahu Jin remasan penyemangat.

**FIN**


	5. Chapter 5 : (BangHim) No Matter What

**(BangHim) No Matter What**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : M *4 violence & abuse*

Genre : Mad-Romance/Yaoi/Possesive-sadistic/AU

Main Cast :

Kim Him Chan

Bang Yong Guk

**No Matter What**

Brugh!

PRANGG...

"Sudah kubilang, MENJAUH DARI ORANG ASING! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU, HAH!?"

"H-Hyung... k-kau salah paham. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu orang itu tadi di bis, lalu kami pulang ber—"

PLAK!

"ITULAH KESALAHANMU, PABBO! Apa kau sebegitu jalangnya sampai-sampai berjalan dengan akrab bersama seseorang yang bahkan kau temui di bis?!"

Namja cantik itu memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. Bukan hanya rasa sakit bercampur perih yang dirasakannya akibat namja tampan tersebut menampar pipinya, ini lebih pada... rasa terluka. Betapa sakitnya saat orang yang kau kasihi, mengatai dirimu dengan kata 'jalang'. Apakah sebegitu hinanya dirinya hingga namja tampan ini tega mengatainya sekeji itu?

Namun...

"Mi-mian, Hyung, a-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hiks..."

Yah, beginilah seorang Kim Him Chan. Seberapapun dirinya disakiti oleh pria tampan itu, pada akhirnya Him Chan akan buntu pada satu kata 'maaf'.

Mungkin yang orang-orang katakan mengenai cinta-itu-buta memang benar adanya. Buktinya, dia tidak bisa membenci pria tampan bernama Bang Yong Guk yang telah 3 tahun menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Him Chan terlalu mencintai Yong Guk. Mencintainya meski namja itu sering berlaku kasar bahkan... memukulinya. Mencintainya meski perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut namja itu acapkali menyakiti hatinya.

Cinta yang benar bagi Him Chan adalah... cintanya yang begitu buta dan gila pada seorang namja bernama Bang Yong Guk.

_No. Matter. What._

"HENTIKAN TANGISANMU YANG MEMUAKKAN ITU!"

Bentakan Yong Guk membuat Him Chan terkesiap dan segera mencoba menghapus aliran air matanya yang menganak sungai. Kemudian namja tampan berkulit tan di depannya menyentak dan menarik pergelangan tangan Him Chan dengan kasar.

"Akan _ku'hukum'_ kau! Akan kupastikan selama seminggu ini kau tidak bisa kemana-mana selain meringkuk kesakitan di tempat tidur!"

"H-Hyung... hiks..."

~~~~~~~~~\(=^0^=)/\(=0.0=)/~~~~~~~~~

Mata yang lebar itu menatap nanar langit-langit kamar. Kulitnya yang bersih dan lembut kini terasa lengket. Bercak-bercak merah beserta... bau air mani di mana-mana.

_Ugh..._

Ini sudah masuk hari ke lima semenjak Yong Guk menghukumnya.

Seperti yang namja itu katakan, dia benar-benar membuat Him Chan tidak bisa kemana-mana selain meringkuk kesakitan di ranjang.

_Crazy..._

Sekali lagi kata itu terngiang di benak Him Chan. Tapi... salahkah kalau ia justru merasa senang atas tindakan keji Yong Guk padanya?

Bukan _masochist..._

Ini lebih pada rasa gembira karena... bukankah ini sebuah bukti kalau Yong Guk begitu mencintainya? Namja itu cemburu, marah, dan bersikap posesif saat ia didekati orang lain.

_Cklek~_

_"Baby? Are you wake up?"_

Panggilan lembut dengan suara merdu itu membuat Him Chan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kamar.

Yong Guk...

Deg~

... dan senyumannya yang mempesona.

Him Chan melihat pemandangan itu sekarang. Ia begitu senang hingga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum juga. Belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman yang lalu, si cantik tahu, Yong Guk sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"_Hyung~_ ne, aku baru bangun. Masuklah," sahut Him Chan dengan suara pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin memekik girang kemudian berlari, menghambur memeluk Yong Guk. Tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang sakit dan begitu lemas hanya mampu menatap pria tampan tersebut mendekat ke ranjang dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

Tangan lebar Yong Guk bergerak mengusap rambut pirang si cantik. "Kau ingin mandi atau makan dulu?" tawarnya dengan penuh perhatian. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan sosok namja yang menghukum Him Chan beberapa waktu lalu.

Hal inilah yang membuat Him Chan tidak bisa membenci Bang Yong Guk. Di balik temperamen tinggi namja tampan itu, tersimpan sesosok malaikat penuh kasih yang mencintai dan menyayangi Him Chan sepenuh hati.

"Aku ingin mandi, Hyung~" pinta si cantik yang malah terdengar seperti rengekan di teliinga Yong Guk. Membuat lengkung senyum mempesona terukir kembali di wajah tampannya.

"Ne, ne, arra... Apapun untuk Hime-Ku~"

Tubuhnya dibopong. Kedua lengan kokoh itu menempel erat pada punggung telanjangnya. Tidak lupa telapak tangan lebar yang memegangi sisi tubuh dimana tulang rusuknya menonjol jelas.

_Oh~_ Him Chan merasakan apa itu yang disebut 'aman'.

Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Tidak peduli meskipun Yong Guk bertemperamen buruk dan sering memukulinya.

Pada akhirnya,

Namja itu akan selalu memperlakukan Him Chan layaknya Ratu; seolah dirinya adalah satu-satunya poros bumi yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Seolah dirinya adalah satu-satunya objek paling menarik mata di dunia ini. Seolah dirinya adalah udara, oksigen dimana Yong Guk dapat bertahan hidup dan akan langsung mati bila tidak menghirupnya. Seolah dirinya...

Yah, Kim Him Chan tidak peduli apapun.

_No matter what~_

**FIN**


	6. Chapter 6 : (ZikWon) Attraction

**NB: Triple update. So, U have to return to chapter 4 if u don't wanna missed it. My internet connection just broke 2 days earlier, & I already promise to update this everyday, right? So, enjoy d triple update^^**

**(ZikWon) Attraction**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/AU

Main Cast :

Wu Ji Ho aka Zico

Kim Yoo Kwon aka U-Kwon

**Attraction**

"U-Kwon-ssi?"

Namja tampan bermata tajam yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ne?" Alisnya berkerut heran saat mendapati sesosok namja berambut pirang dengan pipi sedikit _chubby_ menyeringai padanya. _'Huh? Tampan juga~'_ pikirnya spontan.

"Aku Zico. Aku suka penampilanmu di panggung tadi."

Oh, namja ini.. baiklah, Zico, memujinya?

"Terima kasih." U-Kwon berujar santai dan menenggak _cocktail_ yang baru saja dihidangkan sang bartender. "Kau suka menari?" Ia bertanya. Bukan apa-apa, sekedar ingin tahu saja. U-Kwon tahu itu apa sopan santun; bila seseorang mengajakmu berbicara, kau harus meladeninya dengan baik selama itu tidak mengganggu.

Zico mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah U-Kwon. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan meneriakkan _double martini_ kepada bartender di seberang meja bar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap namja bermata tajam di sampingnya. "Tidak, bukan itu. Aku menggilai _underground rapp._ Aku sama denganmu; seorang rapper. Hanya saja... aku belum tampil di depan umum."

Kata-kata Zico mengundang ekspresi tidak mengerti pada wajah tampan U-Kwon. "Belum tampil di depan umum? Memangnya kau apa? Artis?"

"Lebih tepatnya, _trainee._"

Bibir U-Kwon membentuk huruf 'o'. Tanpa ia sadari namja tampan berpipi _chubby_ di sebelahnya memperhatikan hal itu. Bagaimana bibir merah tersebut membulat. U-Kwon memang tampan, namun di mata Zico namja itu terlihat manis. Kulitnya bahkan sangat putih. Terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna merah yang menghiasi surai lembut di kepalanya.

"Kau _trainee _di perusahaan apa, Zico-ssi?"

"Emm... Top Ent."

"Wah, itu label besar! Haruskah aku meminta tanda tanganmu sekarang? Siapa tahu nanti kau jadi rapper ternama." Entah namja tampan namun manis ini serius mengatakannya. Zico tidak dapat menebak.

"Kau sedang serius atau bercanda?" Pada akhirnya Zico menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya saja. Toh, memastikan sesuatu bukanlah kejahatan.

"Hahahaha, aku serius. Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Yah, kau tertawa. Jadi kurasa..."

"Aku serius. Boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?" U-Kwon menatap lurus, menandakan ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Ya, ampuuuunnnn...

Zico tidak menyangka kalau namja manis bersurai merah di sebelahnya begitu polos. Bagaimana kalau dia ini penipu? Bagaimana U-Kwon bisa sebegitu mudahnya percaya dengan ucapan orang lain?! Ukh, U-Kwon harus bersyukur karena Zico memang tidak berbohong. Hanya saja... sangat naas kalau namja manis ini bertemu dengan orang lain semacam penipu.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikannya jika kau memang mau. Tapi... kenapa kau sebegitu mudahnya mempercayaiku? Bagaimana kalau aku ini penipu?"

Terdengar kekehan renyah dari si surai merah. Mata sipitnya membentuk eyesmile yang menakjubkan. Siapapun yang melihat pastilah juga ikut tersenyum. "Tapi... kau bukan penipu 'kan, Zico-ssi?" tanya U-Kwon. Terdengar pasti, bukan bertanya, melainkan memberi pernyataan. Zico ingin menjawab namun tertunda dikarenakan double martini yang dipesannya disuguhkan oleh sang bartender.

"Bukan, aku bukan penipu." Zico melanjutkan dan menyesap martini miliknya secara perlahan. Menikmati minuman ber-alkohol tinggi tersebut membakar tenggorokannya.

"Baguslah."

Dari sudut mata, Zico kembali mengamati U-Kwon yang menikmati _cocktail. _Namja bersurai merah itu tampak kebal. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-anda mabuk meskipun beberapa bekas gelas kosong miliknya telah menumpuk.

Dan, Zico berfikir mengamatinya secara diam-diam? Ayolah, bahkan tanpa menoleh pun, U-Kwon dapat merasakan tatapan nanar namja itu padanya!

Biasanya U-Kwon hanya menerima tatapan seperti ini dari yeoja. Apa... Zico _gay?_ Namja itu terlihat sangat _manly._ Terkesan keren. Apalagi dengan dandanan _hip-hop_. Ah, manusia zaman sekarang tidak bisa ditebak dari tampilannya saja.

Selama bekerja sebagai penyanyi _rapp_ sekaligus _dancer_ di club, sudah banyak yang U-Kwon lihat; dari yang bersenang-senang, menjual diri, pasangan muda-mudi yang bercinta di tempat terbuka, hingga... pasangan abnormal.

Lesbi, dan gay, itu adalah hal biasa di club – ah, mungkin di berbagai tempat pun, hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Terus terang U-Kwon tidak keberatan dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam dan menyibukkan diri dengan minuman masing-masing. Hingga kemudian, Zico membuat pergerakan, bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap U-Kwon. Tanpa kentara namja bersurai merah tersebut juga ikut menoleh.

"U-Kwon-ssi, aku... harus pergi. Jadi..." Dengan ragu namja bersurai pirang itu berucap. Jelas sekali ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun hanya berakhir dengan menggusak bagian belakang kepalanya.

Lalu U-Kwon sendiri... dia bukan gay, tapi... anehkah kalau Zico terlihat lucu saat ini di matanya? "Bagaimana dengan tanda tangan untukku? Kau jadi memberikannya?"

"Oh, ah... ne! Tentu saja!"

**FIN**


	7. Chapter 7 : (VKook) Accompany

**(VKook... or JungTae?) Accompany**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fluff/AU

Main Cast :

Kim Tae Hyung aka V

Jeon Jung Kook

Support Cast :

MinSu Couple *just mention*

**Accompany**

"Aish! Suga Hyung itu benar-benar!" Tae Hyung, namja imut yang biasa dipanggil V itu mengomel tidak jelas sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada trotoar jalan.

Bagaimana tidak mengomel?! Begitu Ji Min datang, Suga, Hyung-nya yang sangat manis dan berkulit putih pucat itu malah langsung pergi begitu saja sembari memeluk erat lengan kekar suaminya. Mau pergi kencan, begitu katanya.

Ukh, sungguh sial! Sekarang tinggallah V sendiri. Pulang menuju rumah dengan aura mendung.

Kesepian?

Tentu saja!

Tap.

Langkah V terhenti ketika ia tiba di perempatan jalan. Saat itu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, dan sebagai warga negara yang baik dia tentu harus berhenti, bukan?

Iseng-iseng, V melirik ke samping kanan, melihat seorang namja tinggi berseragam sekolah dengan ransel hitam di punggung, berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

_'Bocah yang tampan~'_ kagum V membatin begitu melihat jelas _feature_ wajah si bocah meskipun hanya dari samping.

Tidak beberapa lama, lampu rambu berubah merah. Tubuh mungil V hendak segera melangkah untuk melintas saat menyadari suatu keanehan. Bukan pada dirinya, tapi... pada bocah tinggi tampan di sebelahnya.

Waeyo?

Err, bukankah lampu rambu sudah berubah? Lalu... kenapa si bocah masih berdiri diam di tempat?

Dan matanya... terlihat gelisah menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan... OH! Apa dia...

"Chogiyo, kenapa kau tidak menyebrang? Lampunya sudah merah, lho." V akhirnya menegur.

Si bocah tampan tampak tertegun sejenak menatap nanar V sebelum akhirnya menggaruk tengkuk dengan wajah bersemu. "Ng... a-aku..." katanya ragu.

Kening V berkerut. Sepertinya... apa yang ia duga benar; si bocah tampan, tidak bisa menyebrang.

"Kajja!" V tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan.

"Ne?"

"Kajja, aku bantu kau menyebrang. Kau boleh memegang lenganku kalau takut."

Mata si bocah membulat sempurna. Ditatapnya ragu jemari si imut yang terulur padanya.

"Kajja! Jangan takut, aku orang baik, kok!" ujar V meyakinkan.

Kening sang bocah tampak berkerut. Dia juga tahu kalau namja mungil dan kurus di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang jahat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikiran buruk pada sosok imut layaknya malaikat tersebut!?

"Kajja!" ajak V lagi, kali ini berhiaskan senyuman manis yang membuat bibir penuhnya melengkung.

Lagi-lagi si bocah tertegun. Meskipun terlihat ragu, dia akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan V—yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi disambut desahan lega oleh makhluk imut tersebut.

Tangan lebar itu digenggam V dengan erat, menuntunnya untuk melangkah bersama, menyebrangi jalanan besar dan ramai.

Grep!

V tersentak kaget saat lengan kanannya tiba-tiba diremas erat oleh alah satu sang bocah. Sementara tangan yang lain masih bergenggaman erat dengan jemari V.

Mereka sekarang berada tepat di pertengahan badan jalan.

_'Apa dia sebegitu takutnya menyebrang, eoh?'_ pikir V penuh tanya.

Tidak menghiraukan lengannya yang diremas 'terlalu' erat, V meneruskan langkahnya hingga akhirnya sampai di sisi lain trotoar.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai! Lihat, kita baik-baik saja, 'kan?!" Si imut berkata riang, dengan sedikit kesusahan diusapnya puncak kepala sang bocah yang _notabene_ jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Entah keberanian darimana V berani melakukan hal seperti itu kepada bocah tampan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya ini.

Wajah yang kepalanya diusap lembut, tampak semakin bersemu dari sebelumnya. Dengan gugup dilepaskannya genggaman—cekalan—kedua tangannya. "N-ne! ga-gamsaham-hamnida,... ng..."

"Kim Tae Hyung. Panggil aku V Hyung saja. teman-temanku memanggilku begitu."

Si bocah tampan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun... seolah menyadari sesuatu, mata doe miliknya terbelalak takjub, err... menatap V seolah tidak percaya. "HYUNG?!"

"Ne, aku seorang mahasiswa. Kau ini... masih pelajar, bukan..., Jeon... Jung Kook?" V membaca name tag di seragam si bocah.

Sementara sang bocah yang pada akhirnya kita ketahui bernama Jung Kook, masih saja menatap tidak percaya makhluk imut di depannya. Ia mengamati dari ujung kepala, lalu turun ke ujung kaki, lalu naik lagi ke atas, lalu turun lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa saat akhirnya berhenti, menatap manik cokelat gelap bersorot polos.

_God..._

Bagaimana mungkin Jung Kook bisa percaya kalau makhluk imut ini lebih tua darinya?! Lihatlah! Rambut brunet yang sedikit ikal pada bagian poni itu... dan lagi, eyesmile yang membuat ekspresi pada wajah layaknya bocah 12 tahun... dan lagi, apa-apaan itu tubuhnya yang kecil dan mungil!? Benarkah dia seorang namja dewasa yang lebih tua darinya?!

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan V sukses menyadarkan Jung Kook dari lamunan.

"Eung... a-aku mau menyusul hyung-ku di kantornya... _err,_ disana!" Jung Kook menunjuk gedung pencakar langit yang bisa terlihat dari tempat mereka tengah berdiri.

**Wow.**

Itu masih beberapa blok lagi.

Tempat tujuan Jung Kook masih cukup jauh. Dia bahkan harus melewati beberapa jalan besar untuk sampai ke sana.

Kalau begitu...

"Mau **kutemani** sampai tujuan?"

_Well, _V tidak akan tega membiarkan bocah tampan dan menggemaskan seperti Jung Kook, menyebrangi jalanan besar sendirian. Semua orang membutuhkan seseorang di samping mereka dikala ia harus dihadapkan pada apa yang menjadi ketakutannya. Baik itu bahu untuk bersandar, ataupun jemari dan lengan yang diremas 'terlalu' erat—dalam kasus V.

**FIN**

NB: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUNGKOOKIE~~~\(=^0^= )/\(=^3^=)/


	8. Chapter 8 : (BangHim) How R U?

**(BangHim) How Are You?**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fluff/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Him Chan

- Bang Yong Guk

**How Are You?**

"Baby?" Him Chan mencari-cari sosok Yong Guk yang biasanya selalu nongkrong di ruang santai sambil nonton TV.

Karena Yong Guk tidak ditemukan di sana, Him Chan mencoba mencari di tempat terakhir yang biasanya terasa mustahil bila namja bersuara luar biasa berat tersebut masih berada di sana; tempat tidur.

Dan benar saja, Him Chan menemukan sosok Yong Guk di sana. Terlentang dengan posisi tidur yang lucu di ranjang single bed yang terlihat begitu kecil untuk ukuran tubuh dewasanya. Yong Guk sepertinya tidak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk mengganti tempat tidur yang sudah sedari kecil ia gunakan. Yong Guk bahkan beralasan, berkata mereka bisa beromantis ria berpelukan di ranjang kecilnya saat Him Chan datang menginap.

Huh! Alasan konyol.

Dan cheesy, karena Yong Guk mengatakannya dengan seringai gummy smile andalannya itu.

Him Chan mendekati tempat tidur dan berjongkok sejajar dengan kepala sang kekasih. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Yong Guk saat tertidur, terlihat kekanakan dan polos. Well, meskipun saat menurunkan tatapan, Him Chan dapat melihat tubuh topless hanya berbalut boxer, sih...

Blush~

Ukh. Yong Guk dan kebiasaan tidurnya yang vulgar.

"Jangan makan aku bulat-bulat, Princess~"

Bibir penuh Yong Guk tertarik membentuk sebuah cengiran. Ia membuka mata dan memandangi Him Chan dengan senyuman terkembang. _"Hi~ How are you, Babe~?"_

Oh, Bang Yong Guk mengerjainya lagi.

Him Chan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, yang dalam sekejap langsung menghilang, berganti dengan senyuman karena Yong Guk mendekat padanya dan mengecup bibir pouting tersebut lama.

_"__Kkkkk~ I'm fine, Baby~ How about you? Are you miss me?"_

_"__Always~"_

**FIN**


	9. Chapter 9 : (DaeJae)Dae Hyun's Fault

**(DaeJae) Dae Hyun's Fault**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff/Romance/Yaoi/AU

Main Cast :

- Jung Dae Hyun

- Yoo Young Jae

**Dae Hyun's Fault**

"Yongie~ kau sedang apa?"

Young Jae, namja manis berambut kecokelatan itu melirik kesal namja tan di sebelahnya. "Menurutmu aku sedang apa, eoh?!" sergahnya galak.

Young Jae kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laptop beserta buku-buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya.

Bibir Dae Hyun, si namja tan, mengerucut. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya ini kesal padanya. "Kau kesal dengan yang semalam, eoh?"

"Menurutmu?"

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, Dae Hyun malah lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada menantang dari Young Jae.

Ukh, harus Dae Hyun akui kalau kali ini dia memang bersalah. Seandainya semalam dia bisa menahan diri dan tidak 'menyerang' Young Jae... pastilah sekarang namja manis itu tidak kerepotan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Chagi~ jeongmal mianhe... aku err, tidak sengaja."

Sungguh, Dae Hyun bahkan kehabisan alasan yang sekiranya rasional untuk berkelit.

Young Jae kembali menatap kekasihnya yang tampan dan berbibir seksi dengan pandangan seolah tidak percaya. "TIDAK SENGAJA?! YAK! KAU SEMALAM MENYERANGKU TANPA AMPUN PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUMU MENGENAI TUGASKU! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, JUNG DAE-BABO-HYUN!" teriak Young Jae membahana. Dia tidak perduli kalau seluruh penghuni apartemen akan marah padanya karena berteriak di pagi hari yang seharusnya damai ini.

Ini semua salah Dae Hyun.

**FIN**


	10. Chapter 10 : (BangHim) Decided

**(BangHim) Decided**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre :Physic-life/Yaoi/Dark/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Him Chan (Patient)

- Bang Yong Guk (Psikiater)

**Decided**

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak suka makan?" Yong Guk mengeluarkan agenda kecil dan pulpen dari saku jas lab-nya.

"Bukan tidak suka, sebenarnya." Him Chan meralat dengan suara berbisik pelan seolah takut didengar orang lain yang melintas di luar pintu.

Yong Guk yang tadinya sudah membuka agenda dan bersiap-siap untuk menulis, mengurungkan niatnya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Him Chan dalam. Sedikit kaget karena ternyata namja itu juga tengah menatapnya.

"Lebih tepat dikatakan... kalau Aku. **Sudah. Memutuskan.**" Him Chan mengucapkannya kata-per-kata.

Kening Yong Guk berkerut, bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan... 'memutuskan'?" tanya-nya.

Him Chan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yong Guk. Makhluk cantik itu sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan apakah sang psikiater dapat dipercaya atau tidak. Marbel hitam tersebut menatap nanar sehingga siapapun yang tidak mengenal Him Chan dengan baik, pastilah mengira kalau namja cantik itu melamun.

Dan kenyataannya, tidak. Him Chan sedang menilainya; menilai Bang Yong Guk.

Sang psikiater muda berusaha duduk tenang dan berkonsentrasi dibawah tatapan marbel hitam indah yang secara menakjubkan selalu membuatnya gugup.

"Aku..." Yong Guk diam-diam menarik nafas lega karena akhirnya Him Chan memutuskan untuk percaya padanya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya secara perlahan."

Deg!

Yong Guk tercekat. Selama ini dia sering mendengar bermacam-macam keinginan untuk bunuh diri dari beberapa pasiennya. Namun... tidak ada yang mengucapkannya dengan begitu damai dan tenang. Mereka semua selalu histeris, dan Him Chan...

Brrrr...

Bulu kuduk Yong Guk meremang; gamang.

Him Chan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ekspresi sang psikiater. Matanya malah nanar memandangi bunga anggrek yang sengaja ditanam di permukaan kayu yang sudah mati dan lapuk, tepat pada taman di samping klinik.

"Tubuh manusia memerlukan makanan sebagai tambahan energi. Namun, bila tidak ada makanan, tubuh akan berusaha memenuhinya dengan cara mengambil dari tubuh itu sendiri. Tubuh manusia adalah kanibal. Aku pernah menyaksikan di televisi, ada 2 orang bocah ditelantarkan orang tuanya. Mereka dikurung dan selalu ditinggal berhari-hari tanpa diberi makan. Hingga suatu hari... orang tua mereka tidak pernah muncul lagi. Para tetangga yang curiga terpaksa mendobrak pintu dengan paksa..."

Him Chan menghentikan ceritanya dan menoleh, menatap Yong Guk—membuat psikiater muda itu kaget dan balas menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Anda tahu bagaimana nasib bocah-bocah itu, Yong Guk-ssi?"

"M-mereka... mati?" hanya itu jawaban yang bisa Yong Guk berikan. Memangnya? Jawaban apa lagi? Manusia, apalagi bocah-bocah yang tidak diberi makan, tentu saja... mereka akan mati, 'kan?

Tapi...

Him Chan tersenyum sedih. Dan menggeleng.

Eum? Jadi tebakan Yong Guk salah?

"Tidak, Yong Guk-ssi. Mati terdengar begitu sempurna dan menyenangkan bagi mereka. Mereka tersiksa oleh kelaparan; kurus kering, dengan mata sayu yang seolah tidak lagi menatap apapun."

**FIN**


	11. Chapter 11 : (BangHim) Neverland

**(BangHim) Neverland**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Life/Yaoi/Fantasy/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Him Chan (Patient)

- Bang Yong Guk (Psikiater)

**Neverland**

"Yong Guk-ssi? Anda sedang apa disini?" Him Chan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yong Guk lah yang duduk termenung di depan teras rumahnya.

Yang ditanyainya tampak kebingungan. "A-aku ce-cemas, eh! Mak-maksudku... heran! Karena... sudah 2 hari kau tidak datang untuk terapi, jadi..." Yong Guk menggaruk belakang kepala—bingung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa agar terdengar masuk akal.

Him Chan pada awalnya hanya diam menatapi Yong Guk, namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, wajah cantiknya mulai tersenyum. "Berhubung anda sudah di sini... bagimana kalau kita ke 'Neverland'?"

"Mwo?"

#########^0^##########

"Hati-hati melangkah, Yong Guk-ssi." Him Chan mengingatkan sembari menapaki kakinya di atas bebatuan yang berbaris membelah sungai.

Sementara sang psikiater muda... oh, dia masih belum bisa percaya kalau saat ini, dirinya dan Him Chan, menjelajahi hutan, dengan mengenakan kemeja, celana, dan sepatu kantor—dari klinik langsung ke rumah Him Chan.

Tidak terbiasa menjelajah, ditambah memakai sepatu resmi, membuat langkah Yong Guk gelagapan dan hampir terpeleset jika saja lengan atasnya tidak cepat ditangkap oleh Him Chan.

"_Ups,_ hati-hati, Yong Guk-ssi! Jalanannya memang licin. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Ditanya dengan pandangan polos dari marbel hitam itu membuat Yong Guk tidak bisa berbicara dan menggeleng cepat.

"Kkkk~ Kalau begitu, saya akan membimbing anda. Ayo!" ajak Him Chan mulai berjalan, menarik tangan Yong Guk yang bergenggaman jari dengannya.

Kerongkongan si psikiater muda serasa menyempit dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah namja cantik di depannya dengan langkah canggung.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Dan jantung berdebar.

Lama melangkah dalam diam, Yong Guk memperhatikan bagaimana luwesnya gerakan Him Chan menyusuri jalanan penuh rintangan yang mereka lalui. Namja cantik itu seolah menyatu dengan alam di sekeliling; bertindak bagai raja dalam keliaran pepohonan rimbun.

Apa Him Chan sudah biasa menjelajah hutan?

"Ng... kau terbiasa menjelajahi hutan ini, Him Chan-ssi?"

Him Chan sejenak menoleh dan melemparkan senyum ke arah Yong Guk, "ng... tidak terlalu. Karena hutan ini berada tepat di belakang pekarangan ru – AH! kita sudah sampai!"

Tiba-tiba Him Chan berseru riang. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya dan malah menarik Yong Guk dengan semangat penuh memasuki sebuah... gua?

Kenapa mereka ke gua?

Apakah gua ini 'Neverland' yang Him Chan maksudkan?

Bergulat dengan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, Yong Guk mendapati ia dan Him Chan saat ini berdiri di tepian... ah, apa namanya? Sebuah danau, di dalam gua?

_Damn!_ Ini memang danau!

Sinar mentari yang lolos di sela-sela langit-langit gua, cukup sebagai penerangan, membuat tempat tersebut terasa sunyi, damai, dan... mengagumkan?

"Him Chan-ssi, ini..."

"Ssshhh... perhatikan baik-baik."

Seharusnya Him Chan tidak mengerucutkan bibir dan menatapnya lurus dengan marbel hitam itu. Apa si cantik ini tidak tahu kalau Yong Guk kehilangan kemampuan untuk sekedar bernafas maupun mengerjapkan kelopak mata?!

_God~_

"Lihatlah~"

Betapa beruntungnya Yong Guk karena Him Chan sendirilah yang membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap dan menatap ke dalam danau.

Deg!

Omo! Baru sekarang Yong Guk melihatnya!

Di dalam danau...

Berenang – ah, ataukah harus disebut melayang? Yah, melayang ratusan ubur-ubur berwarna orange. Yong Guk pernah melihat ubur-ubur ini di televisi; mereka tidak menyengat seperti spesies ubur-ubur lainnya.

_"__Welcome, to __**My Neverland**__, Yong Guk-ssi~"_

**FIN**


	12. Chapter 12 : (JinV) CCTV

**(JinV) CCTV**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fluff/Married Life/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Tae Hyung

- Kim Seok Jin

**CCTV**

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Mata besar itu menatap dengan penuh antusias pada namja manis di depannya. Namun sayang, makhluk manis bermarbel cokelat terang tersebut malah balas menatap dengan raut tampang kesal.

"Tidak. Sama. Sekali. Apa kau gila, Seokie? Kau bahkan menaruh kamera CCTV di kamar mandi! Apa kau ingin ada orang lain yang melihatku naked?!"

"Taehyungie, Baby~, tidak ada orang lain yang akan melihatmu naked! Hanya aku!" Namja tampan bernama lengkap Kim Seok Jin ini mengusap pelan puncak kepala si manis sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya. Err, terlihat mesum sekaligus menggoda.

Serta-merta makhluk manis dengan nama asli Kim Tae Hyung namun lebih sering dipanggil V itu menampik tangan Jin dari kepalanya. "Ugh, itu, sih, memang maumu! Pokoknya, turunkan CCTV di kamar mandi! Aku tidak mau nanti tiap kali kau horny dan menyerangku semaumu!" Dapat dilihatnya kalau Jin langsung menyeringai misterius sekarang.

"Pokoknya turunkan benda itu, Kim Seok Jin!" tegas V untuk terakhir kali kemudian cepat-cepat pergi dari kamar atap—tempat yang dijadikan Jin sebagai 'markas pemantau' dari semua CCTV yang dipasangnya di rumah baru mereka.

Jin mengikuti sang anae, "Chagiya~ ayo kita bersenang-senang di rumah baru~"

Hup!

Dalam sekejap, tubuh mungil V sudah berada dalam bopongan Jin. Namja tinggi tersebut melumat bibir penuh sang anae agresif sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Yah, satu minggu sudah Jin dan V meresmikan hubungan mereka ke dalam jenjang yang lebih serius—pernikahan. Mereka membeli sebuah rumah yang terletak di tepi pantai dan baru dua hari ini menempatinya.

Sungguh membingungkan, seorang Kim Seok Jin yang biasanya selalu serampangan dan urakan, dalam waktu dua hari telah mengubah gudang atap rumah menjadi sebuah markas monitor layaknya ruang pengintaian canggih dalam film-film James Bond.

Sementara V hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah melihat kelakuan nampyeon-nya. Apa boleh buat, eoh? Ia tahu bagaimana terobsesinya Jin akan benda-benda canggih seperti kamera. Namja itu bahkan juga menggeluti dunia modelling karena obsesinya tersebut.

"Wait a minute!" V menginterupsi saat Jin berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya yang terakhir.

Mereka sekarang telah berada di kamar dengan Jin berada di atas s mungil.

"Akh! Apa lagi, Baby~!? Gerutu Jin frustasi. Matanya sudah tamppak sayu, sarat akan hasrat. Reaksi yang namja tampan ini tunjukkan malah membuat makhluk mungil di bawahnya terkekeh kecil.

"Kkk~ turunkan juga CCTV yang ada di kamar kita nanti. Ara?!" Setelah berkata begitu, kedua jemari V meraih tengkuk Jin dan menariknya mendekat, menyatukan kedua bibir penuh mereka dalam pagutan lembut namun berubah erotis setelahnya.

Tanpa si mungil sadari, seulas senyuman misterius samar menghiasi sudut bibir Jin.

Oh, Taehyungie yang manis~ apa kau belum mengenal karakter ahil dari nampyeon-mu sendiri?

Dia tidak akan menurunkan kamera-kamera itu.

Jin berniat... membuat video 'pribadi' anae kesayangannya~

**FIN**


	13. Chapter 13 : (BangHim) I Miss U

**(BangHim) I Miss U**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fantasy/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Him Chan

- Bang Yong Guk *werewolf?*

**I Miss U**

Kenapa bayangan itu selalu pergi menjauh? Dan anehnya, setiap kali menatapi punggungnya yang meninggalkanku, aku ingin memberontak dan meneriakinya untuk tidak pergi.

Bagaimana bisa orang asing ini menjadi begitu berharga bagiku?

Kusapukan poniku ke belakang agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Di dalam hati kubuat catatan untuk memangkasnya lebih pendek dalam waktu dekat ini.

—5:00 AM—

Di luar masih begitu gelap dan tenang. Hanya ada suara jangkrik dan gerimis hujan yang terdengar merdu.

Aku tersenyum merasakan kedamaian ini.

Guk!

Guk!

Guk!

Oh?

Gonggongan familiar itu... DOMINO?!

Aku buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur, membuat selimut yang kukenakan terjatuh acak ke lantai. Di balkon... oh, dugaanku tepat. Ada Domino di bawah sana. Siberian husky berbelang hitam-putih tersebut mendongak ke atas, menatapku tepat di bawah lampu taman.

Apa... dia mencariku?

Ukh, ini hujan dan udara di luar sangat dingin...

Aku kembali ke kamar dan meraih payung beserta mantel tidur yang kukenakan serampangan, lalu mulai berlari keluar melalui tangga balkon yang melingkar menuju taman samping.

"Hosh...hhh..." Sesampainya di bawah, aku kehabisan nafas. "Domino, ada apa?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat. Kubuka payung di tangan dan membawanya ke atas, menaungi anjing bertubuh besar tersebut dari hujan. Sementara tanganku yang satu lagi mengusap lembut kepalanya, yang langsung disambut dengan dengkuran pelan.

Domino sangatlah besar. Ukuran kepalanya bahkan melebihi kepalaku. Sungguh lucu karena tampilan garangnya sering sekali disalah-artikan oleh sebagian penduduk sebagai sesuatu-yang-patut-diwaspadai. Lihatlah, Domino sangat jinak! Dia bahkan menikmati elusanku dan semakin mengusapkan sisi kepalanya pada tanganku.

"Hei, Big Boy, waegure~? Kenapa kau di bawah sini saat hujan gerimis seperti ini? Kau tidak kedinginan~?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada seolah tengah menggodai anak kecil. Well, bukan berarti Domino bisa menjawab pertanyaanku padanya, sih...

"Guk!"

Oh, dia merespon. Hanya saja... kenapa dia menggonggong ke arah sebaliknya?

Hutan?

Dengan heran kuperhatikan hutan yang masih gelap gulita itu. Mencari-cari, seandainya ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang sekiranya membuat Domino begitu bersemangat hingga mengayunkan ekor antusias.

_Deg~_

Aku melihat'nya'.

Berdiri di antara pohon pinus dan oak, tampak serasi dengan hutan. Bagai patung artefak kuno yang memang sudah terpancang ribuan tahun di sana.

"Yong Guk?!" gumamku tak percaya, seolah-olah sedang berkhayal.

_Err,_ apa yang dilakukan namja itu di sana?

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan begitu melihat Yong Guk mendekat.

Tap.

Sesampainya di hadapanku, baru kulihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Dia basah kuyup!

Kutatap matanya, hendak bertanya. Namun,

_Deg~_

Entah apa yang terjadi, aku malah tidak mampu membuka mulutku. Benar-benar kesalahanku telah menatap mata kelamnya dalam. Alhasil, kutemukan diriku terbius seperti ini.

Yong Guk masih tidak berbicara, namun kulihat matanya menatapku dengan emosi yang tidak dapat kumengerti; kulihat kesedihan, sendu, gelisah, dan... rindu?

Ah! Mungkin aku hanya berkhayal karena cuaca dingin ini!

Tapi... Yong Guk tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi seperti ini saat berhadapan denganku. Selalu dingin, dengan mata tajam yang serasa menguliti, terkadang kurasakan mata tajam itu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Eum... salahkah kalau aku berpikir kalau apa yang dilakukannya selama ini sama sekali tidak membuatku takut?

Set~

Deg!

Secara tiba-tiba, tangan berjemari lentik milik namja itu terangkat dan menyentuh pipiku dengan sangat lembut seolah tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang hingga iramanya dapat kudengar di telingaku. Payung yang tadinya kupegang dengan erat, tiba-tiba terlepas. Benda itu jatuh terbalik ke atas tanah yang basah.

God, tangan dan kakiku terasa bagaikan agar-agar sekarang; lembek, tidak berdaya.

Tik,

Tik,

Tik~

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis, sekarang turun cukup deras sehingga mantel tidurku basah kuyup.

Ukh~ aku tidak sadar akan hal itu. Mataku tetap terpaku menatap Yong Guk; tersihir, terbuai dengan begitu nyamannya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah kakiku masih menapaki bumi saat ini.

"Bahkan waktu tidak mampu menjauhkanmu dariku~" Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yong Guk setelah sekian lamanya kami hanya berbalas tatapan selama ini.

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap saja membisu. Benar-benar tidak berdaya sedikitpun. Tangan Yong Guk yang seharusnya dingin dikarenakan cuaca, malah terasa hangat di pipiku...

Deg~

Dan hal langka pun terjadi,

YONG GUK TERSENYUM!

Wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat kaku dan dingin, sekarang tampak begitu ramah dan ceria. Aku baru tahu kalau Yong Guk tersenyum, gummy pink akan terlihat nyata, membuatnya seperti kanak-kanak, menggemaskan, dan... mempesona~

"Kau tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanya-nya merdu.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku terbangun oleh mimpi." Betapa mudahnya namja ini membuatku terperdaya dan langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

Yong Guk kembali tersenyum – oh, kepalaku mulai pusing dibuatnya. Pasti aku lupa menarik nafas lagi. "Mimpi buruk?"

Aku berusaha menimbang-nimbang, "mm... entahlah," jawabku akhirnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Terus terang, aku tidak bisa membawa otakku berpikir saat ini.

Dan, oh~, Yong Guk kembali tersenyum.

"Yong Guk, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat begitu aneh? Tidak pernah sekalipun kulihat kau tersenyum seperti ini. Terus terang, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal... ASTAGA! Atau jangan-jangan aku masih tidur?! Apakah ini hanya mimpi?!" tanyaku panik. Kepalaku berusaha melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan sendiri, namun Yong Guk menghentikannya dengan memegangi kedua sisi kepalaku.

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain melihat mata itu lagi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Him Chan. Aku hanya... merindukanmu~"

Hal terakhir yang kuketahui, bibir bawah Yong Guk yang penuh, membelai bagian dalam bibir atasku.

**_"_****_I miss you, My Hime~"_**

**FIN**


	14. Chapter 14 : (BangHim) Annonymous

**(BangHim) Annonymous**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Sad?/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Him Chan

- Bang Yong Guk

**Annonymous**

_How do you say goodbye to someone you can't imagine living without?_

_I didn't say goodbye,_

_I didn't say anything,_

_I just walked away~_

**—****Kim Him Chan—**

_What do you do if someone say to you for disappear?_

_I'll try to deny it,_

_Because they don't know,_

_In the past,_

_I'm already die~_

**—****Bang Yong Guk—**

**FIN**


	15. Chapter 15 : (BangHim) I Think U Hate Me

**(BangHim) I Think U Hate Me**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fluff/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Him Chan

- Bang Yong Guk

**I Think U Hate Me**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Him Chan tersenyum lembut.

Yong Guk termangu, linglung bercampur kaget melihat Him Chan duduk manis dan memandanginya berbaring. "A-aku... d-di mana?" gagapnya.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Mobilmu mengalami kecelakaan, dan sudah 2 hari kau tertidur."

Penjelasan Him Chan membuat Yong Guk berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Sepulang dari kantor... mobil yang dikendarai sopirnya melewati jalan dengan mulus... lalu? Oh, ya! Ada truk besar yang muncul dari arah berlawanan dan...

Yong Guk kembali menoleh ke arah Him Chan, "bagaimana keadaan Kang?" tanya-nya cemas.

Si cantik tersenyum menenangkan, "tenang, Kang-ssi baik-baik saja. Hanya keseleo kaki." Him Chan memandangi perban-perban yang membalut beberapa bagian tubuh Yong Guk, "kau malah yang lebih parah. Dokter harus menjahit luka di perutmu sampai 38 jahitan," tuturnya dengan kening mengerinyit.

"Kau mau minum? Kata dokter kau sudah boleh minum setelah 2 hari. Tunggu sebentar, ne, kuambilkan!"

Him Chan bangkit berdiri menuju meja nakas di samping brankar, dimana sesampainya di sana, namja cantik tersebut langsung meraih gelas tinggi berisi air hangat yang telah dipersiapkannya untuk Yong Guk.

"Ini! Kau belum bisa bangun, 'kan? Minum airnya dengan sedotan ini saja, ne?!"

Namja di atas brankar memandangi makhluk cantik di sampingnya takjub. Dia tidak menyangka jika ternyata... Him Chan sangat perhatian padanya. Bukankah...

"Yong Guk? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter untukmu?"

Teguran Him Chan disambut gelengan cepat. Yah, meskipun agak ragu, Yong Guk akhirnya membuka mulut dan minum melalui sedotan yang sicantik sodorkan ke mulutna secara perlahan—perutnya sedikit nyeri ketika dimasuki air.

"Sementara ini kau belum bisa memakan makanan keras. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur buah yang enak," janji Him Chan sembari tersenyum dan meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja nakas. "Kujamin, kau tidak akan menyukai makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit ini!" celetuk si cantik pasti.

Namun... ia mendapati mata Yong Guk mematutinya lama.

Wae?

"Yong Guk, ada apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak tersadar, namja yang berbaring di atas brankar akhirnya tersenyum, meskipun terlihat canggung dan tidak yakin. "Kupikir... kau membenciku?" ucap dan tanya Yong Guk ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Karena... dulu aku bersikap kasar pada sahabatmu dan kau marah besar padaku."

Oh.

Masalah 'itu'.

Him Chan mengulum senyum,"itu, 'kan, hanya kejadian di masa lalu, Yong Guk. Sekarang kau adalah nampyeon-ku, itulah yang terpenting saat ini," ujarnya tulus.

Yong Guk menganga takjub dibuatnya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Kim – ah, tidak! 'Bang' Him Chan begitu baik hati?! Dia dengan mudahnya memaafkan kesalahan orang lain meskipun jelas, orang itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dan merugikannya.

"Oh, ya! Mianhe, waktu itu aku manamparmu dengan sangat keras." Him Chan terdengar sedikit malu saat mengatakannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mata keduanya saling menatap dalam manik masing-masing.

Pertama kalinya, Him Chan dan Yong Guk terlibat sesuatu yang disebut percakapan sebenarnya. Sedikit terselip sesal di dalam hati karena tidak melakukan hal seperti ini dari awal pernikahan mereka. Lima bulan terbuang sia-sia tanpa adanya interaksi karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Mungkin... sudah waktunya Him Chan dan Yong Guk mendekatkan jarak tak kasat mata tersebut? Memulainya dengan saling mengenal diri masing-masing, misalnya?

Lagipula, pernikahan yang dirancang orang tua mereka ini tidaklah buruk.

**FIN**


	16. Chapter 16 : (BAP) Somewhere Summer

**(SomeBAP) Somewhere Summer**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship/Yaoi/BromanceAU

Main Cast :

- Yoo Young Jae as Bang Young Jae

- Kim Him Chan

- Choi Zelo

- Bang Yong Guk

**Somewhere Summer**

**Young Jae POV**

Kurentangkan kedua tangan tinggi di udara seolah hendak memeluk langit biru beserta hamparan lautan luas yang dinaunginya.

Liburan musim panas tahun ini benar-benar spesial. Aku sekeluarga beserta dua orang sahabatku—Him Chan dan Zelo—menghabiskan nyaris sebulan penuh liburan di rumah pantai milik halmeoni.

Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Tidak ada yang berubah; tetap hangat dan membangkitkan gairah. Pepohonan beserta karang yang melingkupi sisi kiri dan kanannya membuat tempat ini terlihat seolah-olah merupakan pantai pribadi milik sendiri.

Dan, hanya satu kata dalam benakku saat ini,

MENAKJUBKAN! _AMAZING!_

Jantungku seakan hendak berjingkrak riang, membuatku menahan nafas berkali-kali agar dadaku tidak robek oleh kegirangan.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba lengan putih pucat milik Him Chan dan Zelo merangkul bahuku erat,"WAKTUNYA BERJEMUR DAN BERBUGIL RIAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka heboh.

"Ingat, Anak-anak, tetaplah makan pil KB dan memakai kondom. Jangan sampai pulang dari sini, aku harus mengantar kalian ke dokter aborsi!" celetuk ibuku memperingatkan.

"Tenanglah, Mrs. Bang~" Suara Him Chan terdengar menggoda, namun mengandung racun. "Selama sebulan ini kami akan puasa 'pembuahan' dari dalam~" celetuknya tersenyum enteng sembari menyipitkan mata; terlihat licik sekaligus menggoda di saat bersamaan.

Aku, Zelo, dan Yong Guk—hyung-ku yang baru datang dengan kedua tangan menenteng tas besar—terkekeh mendengar candaan Him Chan. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenal sahabatku yang berwajah teramat cantik ini, pastilah akan langsung men-judge-nya genit, the heartbreaker type, tapi percayalah, Kim Him Chan adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati dan peduli dengan orang lain. Aku dan Zelo malah terkadang memanggilnya umma dikarenakan sifat ke-ibu-annya.

Candaan Him Chan membuat umma dan appa-ku langsung tersenyum lalu menggeleng pasrah, seolah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dari kecil kami bertiga sudah bersahabat baik, umma dan appa bahkan sudah menganggap Him Chan dan Zelo seperti anak mereka sendiri. Dan pembicaraan bernada bercanda seperti ini pun adalah hal biasa. Err... walaupun terkadang kami mencurigai lelucon Him Chan yang terkadang bermakna ganda.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di kamar, kami langsung berlari ke pantai; mengenakan celana pendek, tentu saja. Celetukan 'berbugil ria' hanyalah kiasan Him Chan dan Zelo untuk bersenang-senang.

Kami bermain air seperti anak kecil, saling siram dan berlomba-lomba menahan nafas paling lama di dalam air. Dalam hal ini aku paling handal. Selama 5 menit, aku masih berdiam di dalam air sementara Him Chan dan Zelo dapat kudengar terbatuk-batuk karena hidungnya kemasukan air laut.

Setelah memasuki menit ke-enam, akhirnya aku muncul ke permukaan, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Him Chan dan Zelo langsung jengkel dan memiting leherku kuat-kuat. Huh! Dasar pendendam, eoh?!

Buk!

'Penganiayaan' mereka berhenti ketika sebuah bola plastik menubruk kepalaku.

"Berhentilah bermesraan di tempat terbuka. Kalian ingin memproklamasikan hubungan _vulgar_ kalian?" sindir Yong Guk Hyung tersenyum mengejek. Tangan kanannya menopang papan selancar yang berdiri. Hyung-ku memang hobi _surfing_ dari dulu.

"Ini karna kami selalu bersama-sama, Gukie Hyung~" Him Chan berdendang merdu. "Sebenarnya... kami membutuhkan namja tampan dengan otot-otot liat yang sempurna~" Ketika mengucapkannya, Him Chan terang-terangan memandangi _abs_ Yong Guk Hyung lekat-lekat; sengaja menunjukkan kalau yang sedang dibicarakannya adalah... Yong Guk Hyung.

Aku dan Zelo menahan senyum. _Well..._ Him Chan memulai 'aksinya' lagi.

"Jadi... apa kau tertarik untuk bergabung, Gukie... Hyung~?"

Suara merdu Him Chan mungkin akan membuat _turn on_ namja normal manapun. Sayang, Yong Guk Hyung yang kita bicarakan di sini.

"Kkkk~ Terima kasih, Hime~ Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan remaja di bawah umur." Hyung-ku menolak dengan santai, namun... sesaat kemudian mata tajamnya menyipit, mengamati wajah Him Chan lalu turun... pada tubuh _topless_-nya...

_God! My brother obviously checkin' Chanie's out!_

"Meski seberapa mempesonanya remaja itu~" tambah Yong Guk Hyung kemudian sembari menyeringai penuh arti dan berlalu pergi, meluncur di atas air menggunakan papan selancarnya.

Kulihat Him Chan menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, menatap dengan senyuman manis punggung Yong Guk Hyung yang berenang semakin menjauh mengejar ombak. _Huft..._ aku sendiri heran, entah sejak kapan usaha-membuat-Yong-Guk-Hyung-'tergetar' menjadi sebuah tantangan nomor satu bagi sahabatku ini.

_"__So,"_ Zelo memulai, _"seducing-play for this day is... Zero-point-O. Big 'O'~!"_

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung cekikikan sambil memeluk bola plastik dari Yong Guk Hyung. Zelo selalu bertindak sebagai juri dalam menilai hasil 'godaan' Him Chan pada hyung-ku.

"Youngie, apa Gukie Hyung tidak punya pacar?" Him Chan tiba-tiba bertanya.

"_I don't know._ Yong Guk Hyung sangat cuek! Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya!" jawabku cuek. Kulempar bola plastik ke arah Zelo yang langsung disambutnya dengan mudah.

"Kkkkk~ rasanya mirip dengan siapa, ya~~?"

Tsk! Zelo menggodaiku, eoh?! Aku pura-pura tidak menanggapi. Maklum, setelah pengalaman diselingkuhi tiga kali, aku tidak lagi tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan siapapun. Jadi, jangan salahkan kalau sikapku teramat cuek pada orang lain di luar lingkup keluarga dan sahabatku.

Greb!

Him Chan tiba-tiba melompat dan merangkul leherku. "Bagaimana... kalau kau mulai mencari _boyfriend?_" sarannya.

"Ne! kami bantu, deh!" Zelo pun ikut menimpali.

Aku tersenyum, menurunkan lengan Him Chan dari leher, kemudian berbaring mengambang di atas air. Dulu kami sering melakukan ini bersama-sama di kolam renang belakang rumah. "Menurut kalian... cinta itu benar-benar ada?" tanyaku. _Out of the blue._

Him Chan dan Zelo juga mengikutiku berbaring mengambang. Tangan kami saling bergenggaman satu-sama-lain.

Mereka membiarkan pertanyaanku menggantung untuk beberapa saat.

"Entahlah." Zelo lah yang pertama kali menyahut.

_"__I don't know either~"_ aku Him Chan pula.

Sisa hari itu, kami habiskan dengan memandang langit biru.

Serta berbicara mengenai pengalaman-pengalaman lucu di waktu kecil yang kami lewati bersama.

**FIN**


	17. Chapter 17 : (HopeKook) U R The Sweetest

**(HopeKook) U R The Sweetest**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff/Yaoi/Sci-fi/Hybrid/AU

Main Cast :

Jung Ho Seok aka J-Hope aka Hopie (15 yrs old)

Kim Jung Kook aka Jungie (13 yrs old)

A/N : Segelintir moment J-Hope & Jung Kook sebelum The Beautiful Hib-Creatures dimulai.

**U R The Sweetest**

"Jungie, makanmu berantakan sekali! Lihat, es krim dan remah biskuitnya sampai belepotan di pipimu!"

J-Hope terlihat kerepotan membersihkan sisa es krim dan biskuit pada pipi _chubby_ Jung Kook dengan tissue basah. Sementara _bunny hybrid_ mungil dan manis itu hanya terkekeh riang, dan kembali menyendok es krim _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

J-Hope terpana. Lagi-lagi dia dibuat terpaku oleh sosok manis dan periang Jung Kook yang terlihat menggemaskan saat memakan es krim stroberi.

Oh, J-Hope merasa seperti orang gila.

Bagaimana tidak?! Sedari tadi, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh es krim cokelatnya! Dia malah sibuk... memperhatikan bagaimana bibir pink penuh milik si _bunny hybrid_ tertarik membentuk seulas senyuman manis, lalu terbuka saat menyambut krim manis dingin itu, dan astaga, bagaimana mungkin J-Hope berpikiran untuk merasakan lidah pink yang selalu sibuk keluar dan menjilati permukaan bibir penuh tersebut untuk bertarung? Menjilati, dan melilit lidahnya pula?!

_'Omo! Aku pasti sudah gila! Jangan pervert Ho Seok...!'_ J-Hope berteriak dan mengingatkan batinnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menggelengkan kepala mengikuti penolakan batinnya.

"Waegeure, Hopie Hyung? Kenapa menggeleng begitu? Hyung sakit?" Si _bunny hybrid_ bertanya khawatir melihat keanehan sikap J-Hope. Namja tampan yang ditegur tampak kaget dengan mata terbelalak, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman lembut familiar yang menenangkan, terplester kembali pada wajah tampannya.

"Ani, Jungie~ Hyung baik-baik saja! Wah, kau sudah menghabiskan es krim-mu?!"

Telinga kelinci Jung Kook bahkan terlihat berguncang saking semangatnya makhluk manis itu mengangguk. Antusias dan ceria, J-Hope suka itu.

"Tapi... kenapa kenapa es krim hyung tidak dimakan? Lihat, semuanya meleleh! Ewh... terlihat menjijikkan, Hyung. Pasti rasanya tidak enak, ya!?" Jung Kook memeletkan ujung lidah dengan kening berkerut—ekspresi yang selalu ditunjukkannya saat merasa jijik akan sesuatu.

Namja tampan di seberang meja hanya terkekeh geli. Si _bunny hybrid_ sangat lucu saat memperlihatkan ekspresi itu. "Kkkk~ Yah, rasanya memang tidak enak, Jungie." dustanya kemudian.

"Tuh, 'kan, Hyung... Jungie bilang pesan yang stroberi saja! Lebih manis! Hopie Hyung, sih, keras kepala!" Jung Kook memanyunkan bibir di akhir kalimat. Ia terlihat percaya diri sekali bila menyangkut _'strawberry'_, buah TER-favoritnya di dunia.

Jung Kook si pecinta stroberi, begitulah J-Hope menjulukinya. Apa-apa stroberi; mulai dari makanan, minuman, parfum, sandal tidur, sprei, bahkan piyama sekalipun, semua bercorak stroberi! Dan alasan makhluk mungil ini saat ditanya, 'Karena stroberi itu manis~' —begitulah katanya.

Eum, bicara soal manis...

J-Hope melirik _bunny hybrid_ di seberang yang ternyata juga tengah menatapinya. Makhluk imut tersebut tampak kebingungan begitu melihat senyuman 'aneh'(re:menyeringai) menghiasi wajah tampan J-Hope.

"H-Hopie Hyung? Ke-kenapa menatap Jungie dan tersenyum aneh begitu?"

Oh, Jung Kook terdengar gugup. Dan takut.

Seringai pada wajah J-Hope semakin lebar, "Jungie, aku tahu apa yang 'lebih' manis dari stroberi."

Mata indah dan jernih milik Jung Kook sontak melebar. Benarkah? Jinjja? Ada yang lebih manis dari sroberi?! "Apa itu, Hyung?"

J-Hope tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan santai ia menekuk siku di atas meja sembari bertopang dagu. Kedua mata sengaja menatap wajah imut Jung Kook intens. _**"You. You are the sweetest, My Jungie-Bunny-Berry~"**_

_Blush~_

Omo~! Pernyataan J-Hope membuat kedua pipi _chubby_ si _bunny hybrid_ bersemu!

Err, sebenarnya, Jung Kook sudah sering mendengar orang-orang menyebutnya imut, manis, _cute_ dan segala macamnya. Tapi... entah kenapa saat J-Hope mengatakan kalau dirinya lebih manis, dari stroberi? Dan... My Jungie-Bunny-Berry? _Oh~_

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Jantung Jung Kook berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar denyutan di telinganya! Omona~

"Jungie-ah, gwenchana~? Wajahmu memerah," goda J-Hope tersenyum jahil.

"G-gwen-c-chana! Jungie mau pulang!" Dengan gerakan kaku si _bunny hybrid_ bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan J-Hope begitu saja yang terlihat kesusahan menahan tawa.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jung Kook gugup.

Pipi _chubby_ itu memerah padam.

Dan lagi,

Ia melupakan ransel merah di kaki meja.

"**Bunny Berry!** Tunggu! Kita, 'kan, pulang sama-sama!" teriak J-Hope, dengan riang berlari menyusul si _bunny hybrid_ dengan satu tangan menenteng ransel merah milik namja manis itu.

_**'You're the sweetest, Jungie. Ever.'**_

**FIN**


	18. Chapter 18 : (BangHim) Different 1

**(BangHim) Different**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi/Creeper-attention?/AU

Main Cast :

- Bang Yong Guk

- Kim Him Chan

**Different**

Di mata Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan sangat... berbeda.

Kenapa?

**Pertama. **

Kim Him Chan tidak suka membaur bersama keramaian. Ia akan lebih memilih duduk sendirian, di perpustakaan, di saat jam istirahat. Untuk apa? Belajar? Membaca? Tidak. Kim Him Chan hanya duduk tenang tanpa melakukan apa-apa sembari mendengarkan musik melalui headphone-nya.

Sudut rak ke lima adalah tempat favorit Kim Him Chan menyendiri. Yong Guk sampai penasaran dibuatnya, apakah namja berwajah cantik itu tidak merasa lapar sama sekali? Dia tidak mungkin membawa snack ke perpustakaan mengingat tempat itu memiliki peraturan kolot dimana siswa tidak diijinkan membawa makanan saat memasuki perpustakaan. Lalu? Bagaimana Him Chan bisa bertahan melewati hampir setengah hari tidak mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu? Apakah karena itu Kim Him Chan sangat kurus? Apakah namja cantik itu tidak tahu kalau terlalu kurus akan mengurangi pesonany – **ehem!**

Kembali membahas 'mengapa' Kim Him Chan _berbeda._

**Kedua.**

Normalnya, manusia akan mengikuti dan berberondong menyaksikan suatu peristiwa besar. Ini disebut insting ketertarikan; rasa penasaran akan sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi, di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Kim Him Chan berbeda.

Pernah suatu kali, terjadi kebakaran pada deretan gedung ruko yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kawasan sekolah. Semua murid maupun guru berbondong untuk menyaksikannya. Hanya saja... eum... tanpa sengaja, Yong Guk mendapati sosok Kim Him Chan yang malah menggeleng, memasang wajah _stoic_ tidak tertarik seperti biasa, dan, berbalik pergi, berlawanan arah dari semua orang.

Kim Him Chan membolos pada dua pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Hanya Yong Guk yang menyadarinya.

**Ketiga.**

Kim Him Chan tidak perduli dengan kepopulerannya.

"Him Chan Sunbaenim, kau mau kubuatkan bekal istimewa untuk acara berwisata besok?" Seorang yeoja manis berambut ikal—ia terlihat seperti perwujudan dari boneka yang benar-benar hidup—bertanya pada Him Chan. Beberapa orang gadis lainnya, teman si gadis manis, tampak saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka tampaknya berada disini sebagai penyemangat bagi temannya yang mendekati Kim Him Chan, The Prince Charming _over the school._

Gerombolan junior memasuki kelas senior, tentu pemandangan tersebut menarik perhatian semua teman-teman sekelas Him Chan. Terlebih, junior-junior yang memasuki kelas mereka bukanlah orang-orang sembarangan. Bagaimana menyebutnya? Yeoja-yeoja junior itu seperti sekumpulan boneka-boneka porselin cantik; mereka junior populer. Semua orang pastilah akan berkata 'ya' bila makhluk-makhluk cantik itu yang—

"Mian. Aku tidak mau memakan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh _maid _dan di-klaim sebagai masakan sendiri."

_Siiinnngggggg..._

Hening.

Semua menganga mendengar jawaban tanpa basa-basi dari Him Chan.

Oh, adakah seseorang yang lebih berterus-terang dari namja cantik ini?

**Tidak. Ada.**

"M-mwo? Hiks~"

Tentu saja, si junior manis langsung menangis dibuatnya. Well, reaksi yang sudah dapat ditebak dari seorang anak manja.

Memasak?

Huh! Bagaimana mungkin kuku tangan ber-_manicure_ rumit penuh _bling-bling_ seperti itu dapat melakukan sesuatu seperti memasak? Bahkan, apa yeoja ini tahu caranya memasak air?

Paling tidak Kim Him Chan berkata jujur, itulah yang Yong Guk pikirkan saat melihat peristiwa tersebut dari mejanya di barisan paling ujung bagian belakang, berlawanan arah dengan Him Chan di sudut yang satu lagi.

"Kurasa kalian harus pergi sekarang. Tidak enak kalau ada guru yang masuk dan menemukan kalian di kelas ini."

_Again, to the point._

Terdengar tarikan nafas terkesiap dari semua penghuni kelas.

Dan si yeoja manis... menangis tersedu-sedu saat diseret teman-temannya yang kompak menatap Him Chan penuh benci. Sayang, yang ditatap begitu seolah tidak ambil pusing dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang tertunda, mencatat rumus matematika dari buku cetak super tebal. Yong Guk bahkan tidak ingat mereka pernah mempelajari buku itu sebelumnya.

Bagai lebah yang diganggu sarangnya, suara bisikan ramai di kelas pun terdengar; seolah tidak memperdulikan objek bisikan mereka saat ini 'mungkin' tengah mendengar dibalik keseriusannya mencatat.

Yah, Kim Him Chan hanya... berbeda.

Mereka tidak tahu itu.

Selain Yong Guk, tentunya.

**FIN**


	19. Chapter 19 : (JinV) Trapped

**(JinV) Trapped**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : M *abuse*

Genre : Psycho-Obsession/Kidnapped/Yaoi/AU

Main Cast :

- Kim Tae Hyung aka V

- Kim Seok Jin aka Jin

**Trapped**

Sesosok tubuh mungil berlari menembus kegelapan malam. Derap langkahnya yang sedikit tertatih menjadi latar bising pada sebuah gang sempit dengan suasana mencekam. Sesekali matanya menengok ke belakang, menerka-nerka, apakah **'dia'** telah berhasil mengejarnya.

Ia berharap tidak.

Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap lagi. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus disekap kembali dalam ruangan membosankan itu; yang kesemua perabotannya serba putih. Namun itu hanyalah segelintir alasan sepele kenapa dirinya tidak mau kembali ke sana. Alasan yang paling utama adalah mengenai **'apa'** yang telah orang itu lakukan padanya.

Tep.

Sosok mungil tersebut berhenti. Rasanya ia sudah cukup jauh berlari, dan lihat, bukankah itu... JALAN RAYA?!

Banyak mobil berlalu-lalang...

Oh, Tuhan~ sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak melihat keramaian!

Dia... BEBAS!

Tep—

**Grep!**

Tuhan memang tidak adil. Baru saja kaki jenjang si mungil melangkah, sepasang lengan kekar telah mendekapnya dari belakang, mengurung tubuh mungil tersebut dengan begitu posesif.

"Taehyungie~ kau mau _kemana_ lagi, **Sayang~**?"

Nafas si mungil tercekat tatkala suara berat dan rendah itu berbisik di telinganya.

Tidak.

**Dia telah tertangkap!**

"A-andwe... le-lepaskan aku. Je-jebal, ku-kumohon..." Bibir mungil itu memelas lirih. Dia takut. Sangat. Tubuh mungilnya sampai bergetar hebat dalam kurungan lengan kokoh itu.

"Taehyungie Manis~~ aku tidak akan menyakitimu. **Aku mencintaimu.** Sangat. Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang? **Kau adalah hidupku. Tanpamu aku mati.** Jadi... jangan mencoba pergi lagi, ne?! Kau tidak mau 'kan, membuat seseorang mati _karena_ perbuatanmu?"

_Cup~_

Tae Hyung, si mungil, mematung saat dirasakannya namja berlengan kokoh tersebut menciumi sisi leher kirinya. Bukan hanya menciumi, lelaki itu juga menggigit pelan sisi lehernya.

"Hiks... _nghhhh,_ kumohon... lepaskan aku, hiks... _jeballllhhhh..._" Tae Hyung mulai menangis dan mengerang.

Namun namja itu tidak mendengarkannya.

Seolah tuli, ia terus menciumi leher putih mulus Tae Hyung. Bahkan sekarang lengan kokohnya semakin memeluk erat pinggang ramping namja imut tersebut.

"Kau tentu tahu bukan, Sayang, **apa **hukuman yang akan kuberikan bila kau mencoba kabur?"

Bibir penuh Tae Hyung bergetar hebat. Kepala kecilnya menggeleng lemah, "_a-andwe..._ a-hiks, a-aku tidak akan mengulanginya. _Ku-kumohon_ jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku... _hiks,_ kumohon..." pintanya lirih. Namun sayang, tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh namja bertubuh tinggi yang memerangkapnya.

Tubuh Tae Hyung yang mungil, dengan mudah diangkat dan disampirkan di bahu layaknya sebuah karung beras.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Menangis.

Yah, hanya itulah yang dapat Tae Hyung lakukan. Sekarang dia harus menerima nasibnya.

Disekap dalam ruangan putih membosankan.

Dan... kembali menjadi **budak seks** seorang Kim Seok Jin.

**Trapped**

**FIN?**


	20. Chapter 20 : (BangHim) Different 2

**(BangHim) Different 2**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi/Creeper-attention?/AU

Main Cast :

- Bang Yong Guk

- Kim Him Chan

**Different **

**Part 2**

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Yong Guk melirik ke arah samping, tepatnya ke arah meja di seberang. Terlihat beberapa gerombolan namja maupun yeoja bergosip ria; menggosipi tiada lain dan tiada bukan seorang Kim Him Chan.

Tsk!

Di mata Yong Guk, mereka semua hanyalah sekumpulan pengecut. Kenapa mereka harus menggosipi Him Chan di kantin, tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak akan didatangi oleh namja cantik tersebut?! Setidaknya, bila mereka ingin bergosip, lakukanlah di tempat dimana orang yang digosipi berkemungkinan datang. Atau, lakukan di hadapan orangnya langsung!

_"__A bunch of looser~"_ Yong Guk berbisik dibalik helaan nafasnya. Tidak ada yang mendengar, kecuali sang sahabat di sampingnya, Yoo Young Jae.

"Kkkkk~ apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa seorang Bang Yong Guk baru saja membela Kim Him Chan? Aku masih ingat dulu hyung sering sekali mengumpati betapa sombongnya seorang Kim Him Chan."

Godaan Young Jae mengundang desisan enggan dari mulut Yong Guk. Menyangkal, eoh? Ne, dia **pernah** membenci Kim Him Chan. Dulunya. Menurutnya Him Chan adalah makhluk paling belagu sedunia; bersikap seolah dunia berputar diantara jemari lentiknya yang Yong Guk akui, sangat indah untuk dimiliki oleh seorang namja.

Tapi,

Semua pandangan sinis tersebut lenyap saat Yong Guk menyaksikan kejadian 'itu'.

**###Flashback###**

Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Saat itu hari Minggu, ketika matahari turun, membiaskan sinar yang melukis langit dengan merah api bercampur kuning lembut.

Senja menyenangkan berpadu angin sepai-sepoi.

Kim Him Chan...

Yong Guk melihat namja itu tengah duduk pada salah satu emperan toko. Hanya punggung kurusnya yang dapat Yong Guk lihat. Eum? Jangan salahkan jika Yong Guk dengan mudah mengenali rambut hitam halus tersebut tanpa melihat orangnya langsung.

Him Chan terlihat sibuk berbicara. Dengan siapa, eoh?

Sedikit mendekat, Yong Guk melihatnya dari samping.

Him Chan... tengah terlibat perbincangan dengan seorang kakek tua—tuna wisma. Kakek tua yang diajaknya berbicara tampaknya sudah pikun dan dungu, mengingat kalau beberapa kali Yong Guk menangkap Him Chan meninggikan suara agar sang kakek menangkap apapun itu yang tengah diucapkannya.

Kim Him Chan bukan hanya berbincang. Diantara ia dan si kakek terdapat hamparan tikar kecil yang dipenuhi makanan berupa bungkusan nasi, sekeranjang roti, dan beberapa botol minuman mineral.

_GOD._

Kim Him Chan... tengah memberi makan seorang tuna wisma?!

Ada sesuatu yang berubah drastis dari diri Yong Guk saat melihat tawa riang Him Chan yang melayani si kakek makan, seolah namja cantik tersebut tengah melayani orang tuanya sendiri.

Hari itu,

Yong Guk tidak lagi membenci Kim Him Chan. Dimatanya, Kim Him Chan adalah sesosok malaikat dengan sepasang sayap putih tak kasat mata.

_Don't judge the book by the cover, Mr. Bang._

**###End Flashback###**

"YEON SOO-SSI! BISA KAU TIDAK MENGIKUTIKU?!"

Teriakan menggelegar dari arah pintu kantin menarik Yong Guk dari pikirannya yang mengembara.

Him Chan.

Dan junior manis yang baru kemarin dibuatnya menangis, Ha Yeon Soo.

Wow. Rekor terbaru, eoh? Biasanya butuh 2 atau 3 hari bagi seorang yeoja yang Him Chan tolak, untuk kemudian menenangkan diri, mengumpulkan keberanian, dan, kembali mendekat seperti yang Yeon Soo lakukan sekarang ini.

"Tapi, Sunbaenim... aku ingin menjadi temanmu! Tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman saja?!" pinta Yeon Soo keras kepala. Matanya yang besar saat ini menatap Him Chan penuh harap. _Puppy eyes aegyo_. Sepertinya yeoja ini adalah ahlinya dalam melakukan hal tersebut.

"Huft... baiklah. Tapi hanya sebatas teman, arra?! Aku tidak ingin kau berharap apa-apa."

"GYAAAAA~~~ NE! TENTU!"

W.O.W

Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Apa baru saja Kim Him Chan menerima pertemanan dari Yeon Soo?

Apakah... aegyo yang yeoja manis dan imut tersebut perlihatkan, mempengaruhi Him Chan?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg...

Semua menganga takjub.

_'__Grrrttkkk~'_

Dan tanpa sadar, dalam diam Bang Yong Guk menggemeretakkan gigi.

Wae?

**FIN?**


	21. Chapter 21 : (BangHim) Different 3

**(BangHim) Different 3**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi/Creeper-attention?/AU

Main Cast :

- Bang Yong Guk

- Kim Him Chan

**Different **

**Part 3**

"Apa kau mengikutiku, Bang Yong Guk?"

Langkah pelan namja yang ditegur terhenti.

Bang Yong Guk celingak-celinguk melihat ke sekitar, memastikan kalau dialah yang Kim Him Chan maksudkan.

Konyol.

"Kau... berbicara denganku?"

Him Chan membawa tubuh kurusnya mendekat dan tepat berhenti di hadapan Yong Guk. "Ne. Apa ada lagi orang yang bernama semacam **Bang Yong Guk** di dunia ini?" Cara namja cantik tersebut berkata, seolah 'Bang Yong Guk' adalah nama yang langka dan asing di dunia ini. Mungkinkah?

Si pemilik nama tentu sewot dibuatnya.

_'__Saudara kembarku bernama Bang Yong Nam. Nyaris mirip, 'kan?!'_ balas Yong Guk membatin. Tsk! _Now, who's the looser one?!_

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Atau kau hanya orang aneh yang ingin menyudutkan seseorang di lorong sunyi dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh?!"

_Auch~_

Tuduhan yang sangat kejam dari Kim Him Chan dan mulut tajamnya.

"Apa kau tahu jika terkadang, mulut dapat membunuh seseorang?"

Him Chan tidak menjawab. Marbel hitamnya mengamati Yong Guk lama, berusaha membaca apapun yang tersembunyi dari percakapan mereka ini.

_Nihil. _

Tidak satupun kesimpulan Him Chan dapatkan dari mata tajam yang juga balas menatap matanya lurus.

Bang Yong Guk.

Siapa Bang Yong Guk bagi Him Chan?

Teman sekelas? Ne.

Mereka saling mengenal? **_No._**

Ini bahkan adalah pertama kalinya mereka terlibat pembicaraan.

"Wah, kau sensitif ternyata. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele, Bang Yong Guk. Cepat katakan, kau ada perlu apa sampai mengikutiku?"

Tik,

Tik,

Tik~

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang intens. Him Chan nyaris melangkah pergi ketika akhirnya Bang Yong Guk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menerima pertemanan dari junior itu?"

"Ng? Junior... maksudmu Yeon Soo?"

"Ne!"

Itu bukan urusanmu. Seharusnya Him Chan menjawab begitu. Tapi... Yong Guk terlihat sangat serius dengan pertanyaannya, membuat Him Chan mau tidak mau menghela nafas pasrah dan menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Dia merusak semua kuku ber-_manicure_-nya gara-gara mencoba memasak sendiri. Aku tidak tega menolak seseorang yang dengan serius ingin berada di sampingku."

Jujur, sejujur-jujurnya, eoh?

Yong Guk tampak berpikir keras, mengumpulkan kekuatan begitu sebuah kalimat mencengangkan keluar dari bibir yang selalu terkatup itu.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi temanku juga? Aku juga ingin berada di sampingmu."

Siiiiinnngggg...

_What the..._

Oke, Him Chan memang tidak mengenal Bang Yong Guk, tapi... inikah cara namja itu mengajak orang lain berteman? Tanpa aba-aba dan langsung _to the point?_

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku, Him Chan?" tanya Yong Guk mengulang. Namja itu bahkan tidak menyembunyikan nada penuh harap dalam suaranya.

"Hah! Terserah!" Pada akhirnya Him Chan berteriak frustasi sembari menampik sejenak udara dengan kedua tangan terangkat menyerah. Ia tidak menunggu reaksi dari Yong Guk dan langsung berbalik pergi. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua akhir-akhir ini?!" gerutu namja cantik itu pelan.

Him Chan memang seperti ini. Dia tidak suka diganggu, tapi sepertinya tidak semua orang menangkap hal itu.

Bang Yong Guk, contohnya.

Tap!

Sret!

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, Bang Yong Guk?!" Him Chan sudah tidak tahan lagi akan tingkah laku Yong Guk yang masih saja mengikutinya, berbalik dengan kedua tangan berkacak di pinggang.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya Bang Yong Guk mau darinya?!

Senyuman _gummy smile_ tampak tertarik menghiasi wajah yang Him Chan pelototi. "Panggil aku Yong Guk saja. Dan karena kita sudah resmi berteman, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang. Itu yang biasa seorang teman lakukan, 'kan?"

Seolah melempar _image _Bang Yong Guk Si Misterius jauh-jauh, Him Chan melongo tidak percaya mendapati _puppy eyes_ dibuat-buat beserta kedua tangan terkepal di pipi—aegyo?—Yong Guk perlihatkan padanya. _What the..._

Apa namja ini tidak waras, eoh?

"Dengar, Bang Yong—"

"Yong Guk," sela Yong Guk mengoreksi panggilan Him Chan padanya dengan... riang?

"Ukh~ Dengar, BANG YONG GUK-SSI. Aku memiliki dua kaki, dan keduanya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Arra?!"

Oh, apa saat ini Kim Him Chan tengah berusaha terlihat galak? Terus terang, itu adalah usaha paling menyedihkan yang pernah Yong Guk lihat. Bagaimana tidak menyedihkan bila alisnya yang sempurna, langsung berkerut untuk menyatu dengan paksa?! Dan, bibir _pouting_? Yang benar saja! Kim Him Chan malah terlihat sedang melakukan aegyo ketimbang memasang wajah galak.

"Jadi jangan mengikutiku lagi."

Him Chan nyaris melangkah pergi saat tiba-tiba dua lengan kokoh menyelinap ke bawah lipatan lututnya dan...

Hup!

Dalam sekejap, tubuh kurus Him Chan berada dalam bopongan. Dada tegap dan keras milik seseorang berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa berjalan sendiri, jadi aku akan mengantarmu," putus Yong Guk seenaknya.

Terlalu _shock_ dan tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, Him Chan melongo saat Bang Yong Guk... Si Aneh, Him Chan akan memanggilnya begitu, melangkah dan membawa tubuh Him Chan bersamanya.

_1 detik,_

_2 detik,_

_3 detik..._

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!"

**FIN**


	22. Chapter 22 : (MarkBam) My Nightmare

**(MarkBam) My Only One Nightmare**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : M (Warning: the words contain of thriller)

Genre : Friends-talk about life & personal romance story/Genderwsitch/AU

Main Cast :

- Mark Yi-En Tuan

- BamBam *female* (just mention but important)

- Bang Yong Guk *Mark's bestfriend*

- Natasha Bang (mention)

A/N : Inspired by Taylor Swift – Blank Space lyric. Just a little bit. **Young Ran mo berterima kasih yg sbesar2x buat mokythatha, Roxanne Jung, Vjin2230, exonyeondan, & maya han. Cma kalian yg aq ingat bgt krna rajin comments^0^ Gumawo ne, Chingu~ Semoga kalian suka sma drabble2 yg aq buat^^ m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**My Only One Nightmare**

"Jadi mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di apartemen Natasha Noona?"

"Ne. Dia berangkat ke New York bulan depan. Kemungkinan besar apartemennya akan kosong tidak berpenghuni dalam waktu yang cukup lama, jadi... dia memintaku pindah ke sana." Yong Guk menjawab acuh-tak-acuh pertanyaan Mark, sahabat baik sekaligus rekan kerjanya di studio.

Keduanya—Yong Guk dan Mark—adalah underground rapper. Sama-sama bersuara berat, namun memiliki perbedaan dalam hal bakat. Jika Bang Yong Guk sangat ahli dalam menulis lirik dan menciptakan lagu; _'composer'_, istilahnya. Maka Mark Yi-En Tuan sangatlah berbakat dalam menciptakan _ritme_ beserta seni gerak tubuh; _'martial art trick'_, istilahnya.

"Kau tinggal di studio. Di dalam lemari penyimpananmu hanya ada _stock_ ramen-seumur-hidup. Dan pendapatan hidupmu tidak pernah tetap. _You're DOOM, Dude!_ Kurasa aku tahu **apa** alasan Natasha Noona menyuruhmu pindah ke apartemennya!"

_Ouch~_

Mark Yi-En Tuan dan kata-kata _'mutiara'_nya.

Seorang Bang Yong Guk terdengar seperti pecundang. _A big-fat looser._ Tentu saja namja itu tidak terima begitu saja.

"Kau pikir hidupmu lebih baik dariku? _Huh!_ Paling tidak aku tidak mengencani seorang remaja labil **biseksual** seperti yang kau lakukan. _You're the one that DOOM, Dumbass!_"

Serangan balik Yong Guk membuat Mark pouting.

Itu benar.

Ia tidak bisa membantahnya.

Namja dewasa sepertinya, mengencani seorang remaja imut nan cantik bernama BamBam; 'Bamie', begitulah ia memanggil sang yeojachingu. _Pedophil_ tidak hanya menjadi sebuah _issue_ dalam hubungan percintaan mereka, tetapi juga... **biseksual.**

_Hah? _

**Biseksual?**

Ne, 'biseksual'; dimana seseorang memiliki ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis maupun ke sesama jenisnya sendiri.

Bukan Mark, namun BamBam lah yang memiliki orientasi tersebut.

Dapat dibayangkan betapa frustasinya Mark sebagai namjachingu, yang tidak hanya harus berwaspada terhadap namja, tetapi juga harus mewaspadai yeoja-yeoja di sekitar BamBam?!

Bagaimana dia bisa membedakan mana yang musuh, dan mana yang teman?

Alhasil, Mark sering bertingkah paranoid. Terlebih bila tiap kali dirinya membuat BamBam kesal, maka yeojachingunya yang cantik itu akan mulai menyanyikan _'I Kissed A Girl' _milik _Katty Perry_. Mark sangat benci saat BamBam melakukan hal itu.

BamBam lah yang menyebabkan seorang Mark Yi-En Tuan menjadi namja _metroseksual;_ pergi ke salon, memakai produk-produk kosmetik perawatan kulit, dan selalu berbenah penampilan.

_For a God sake,_ itu bukanlah Mark!

Dia seorang rapper!

**_Underground rapper with the monstrous-truck-deep-voice!_**

_But..._

Ini adalah keinginan Mark sendiri. Salahnya yang terlalu mencintai BamBam hingga tidak ingin yeoja imut dan cantik tersebut berpaling ke lain hati. Yah, meskipun setelah semua yang Mark lakukan, BamBam tetap 'bermain api' dengan orang lain, sih...

Sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya yeoja cantik berdarah Thailand itu menyeleweng. Kebanyakan dari 'mereka' adalah yeoja. BamBam memang lebih berat ke yeoja dalam _orientasi biseksual_-nya.

"Kalau kau sebegitu menderita, kenapa kau tidak putus saja dari yeoja itu?" Yong Guk memberi saran saat dilihatnya ekspresi menyedihkan yang Mark tunjukkan begitu masalah percintaannya disebut-sebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu? **Aku sangat mencintainya!** Dan namanya 'BamBam', bukan **'yeoja itu'**." Mark menambahkan kalimat terakhir dengan mata disipitkan penuh peringatan. Sang sahabat yang diberi tatapan seperti itu hanya mendengus jengkel sembari memutar bola mata jengah.

Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi, Mark selalu membela yeojachingunya!

"_Huft..._ Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu mencintai yeoja-tukang-selingkuh seperti BamBam. _She's a nightmare dressed like a daydream, Man!_ Seharusnya kau membalas kelakuannya dengan berselingkuh juga!"

_"__Huh!"_ Giliran Mark lah yang mendengus sekarang. Kilatan marah terpancar tajam dari matanya, membuat Yong Guk yang dipandangi langsung merinding. **_"Didn't I tell you already? I love her so damn-crazily-fuckin'-much! Don't you get it, Yong Guk? She said that I look like her next mistake. She DID warn me. But you know what?" _**

Bukan hanya tatapan angker, Mark juga mulai tersenyu – ah! Menyeringai. Yong Guk sampai mengutuk mulutnya yang ceroboh. Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau 'cinta-Mark-kepada-BamBam' adalah topik terawan untuk dipertanyakan?! _Ugh._

Dan seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, Mark Yi-En Tuan lagi-lagi terlihat seperti orang lain. _He look like someone that __**trapped**__ in the blank space; a blank space that's called BamBam's heart._

_It's kind of crazy._

**_Insane._**

**_"_****_I DON'T CARE! I told her, I'm ready for to be her next mistake. Whether our relationship gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. She can tell me when it's over, but she'll come back each time she leave. 'Cause I'm sure, she can't get over me. If the high was worth the pain... I'm okay. As long as my name's write on her blank space... everythings gonna be alright. She's a nightmare dressed like a daydream. My Only One Nightmare."_**

**_Mark Yi-En Tuan is... a crazy-masochist._**

**_I could show you incredible things_**

**_You're the King, Baby, I'm your Queen_**

**_We'll take this way too far_**

**_It'll leave you breathless_**

**_Or with a nasty scar_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_**

**_But I've got a blank space, Baby_**

**_And I'll write your name~_**

**FIN**


End file.
